Wrecking Christmas
by Pikatwig
Summary: A wrecker who has a terrible Christmas, and a racer who's never celebrated Christmas, this should be an interesting tale. One-shot, minor VanellopeXRancis.


Pikatwig: A Wreck-It Ralph Christmas! Good idea huh?

KKD: Yep. Although, I'm not sure what we could make with Wreck-It Ralph for a Christmas special.

Pikatwig: Don't worry. Just do the disclaimers

KKD: Well, we don't own anything used here, as Wreck-It Ralph, and everything else in it (except for maybe Vanellope's sister Silva, who belongs to Pika). They belongs to their respective owners, including Disney, and all the companies that let Disney use their characters and franchises.

* * *

"Hiya Ralph!" Felix said, approaching Ralph's house.

"Oh, hey Felix," Ralph replied as Felix saw Ralph packing up.

"You going on a trip?" Felix asked.

"Yea. I'm gonna visit Vanellope in Sugar Rush," Ralph confirmed. "For Christmas."

"Uh… why? You could always hang with me if you want," Felix replied.

"Well, I could, except… I don't want to get beaned by coal by the Nicelanders every year," Ralph sighed.

"...oh right. I forgot about that."

* * *

_One day, Ralph was just sleeping around as usual, when suddenly, he was awakened by getting hit by a piece of coal._

"_OW! ...What?" he gawked before he kept getting pelted by more coal from the Nicelanders._

_"Take this you no good bad guy!" Gene yelled._

"_HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Ralph snapped, backing off. _

_Later, the Nicelanders left, leaving Ralph to clean up the mess that was made._

"_Well, if there's one good thing about this, which there usually isn't, it's that I got something to keep me warm through the winter," Ralph sighed, getting a knock on the stump. It was Felix with a pie._

* * *

Just then, a train sound rung. "Who could that be?" Ralph asked under his breath.

"Not sure," Felix shrugged as they left Ralph's home to soon find out that it was Calhoun that arrived.

"Hey Shortstack" She said.

"Calhoun!" Felix gasped.

"Well, this is a surprise. What're you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"Against the law to spend Christmas with my husband?" Calhoun asked.

"Oh no! Of course not! We were just surprised that you'd actually come here in order to celebrate it," Ralph noted.

"Where are you off to Wreck-It?" She asked.

"I'm headed to Sugar Rush to visit Vanellope," Ralph answered as he got on the train and left. After a short while, he arrived at Game Central Station. But...

* * *

"Random security check." The Surge Protector said as he appeared before Ralph.

"Ugh, random my behind, like I said before, you always stop me, I don't even have anything with me this time, no fruit, just a suitcase with clothes," Ralph groaned.

"Any presents?" He asked.

"Yes, I have some presents in there, too," Ralph nodded.

"Name?"

"Wreck-It Ralph."

"Where're you leaving from?"

"Fix-It Felix Jr."

"Where're you headed?"

"Sugar Rush."

"And any last comments?"

"I hate you, and Merry Christmas." Ralph replied.

"On the first, I get that a lot, and on the second, you have a Merry Christmas too," the Surge Protector replied as Ralph continued on his way to Sugar Rush. He passed by some characters and wished them a Merry Christmas, and saw Megaman walk past him. "Merry Christmas Megaman."

"Oh, hey Ralph. Merry Christmas," Megaman waved as Ralph arrived at the gate to Sugar Rush, only to have the alarm go off be stopped by the Surge Protector, making him groan.

* * *

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope was at the racetrack, and just won another race. After a short while, she had to make some announcements.

"Okay, settle down everyone. I have an announcement to make. My friend Ralph will be visiting us for Christmas," she smiled, getting a cheer from everyone. "But… to be honest… I don't know what Christmas is."

This was a near shocker to most everyone.

"What?" Vanellope replied.

"What do you mean you don't know what Christmas is, hime?" Taffyta said.

"It's just… I've heard people talk about it, and that it's a holiday, but… being stuck as a glitch for so long, I honestly… have no clue on how the holiday works," Vanellope sighed.

Silva then walked over to her sister. "I say, we tell you about it."

"As long as you don't sing, I'm cool with it." Vanellope smiled.

"Hey kid!" Ralph shouted.

"Hey big guy!" Vanellope smiled, seeing Ralph. "Good to see you again."

Silva walked over nervously.

"Hi" Silva greeted.

"Hiya kid," Ralph smiled before turning to Vanellope and whispering, "Hey, Vanellope, who's this?"

"Ralph, this is my little sister, Silva Amano Schweets. Silva, this is Wreck-It Ralph, my best friend and part of how you were unlocked," Vanellope smiled with an explanation.

"Really?" both Ralph and Silva gawked in pleasant surprise.

Silva smiled a little, but was nervous.

"You sure you two are sisters?" He asked.

"Yep," Vanellope nodded. "So Ralph, what is this Christmas?"

"...you're kidding right?" Ralph gawked. "How do you not know what Christmas is?"

"I spent 14 years as a glitch," Vanellope explained.

"Yea? So?" Ralph asked, still not convinced.

"I have no idea what Christmas is because of that!"

"...Oh. Right..."

"Sorry about sounding mad Ralph. I'm not," Vanellope replied.

"It's okay. But hey, this way you can learn what Christmas really is, I'd think it'd be better to show you than to simply try and explain it," Ralph replied.

* * *

Back in Fix-It Felix Jr., the Nicelanders were all practicing their throwing in order to prepare for their tradition of throwing coal at Ralph. At the same time, though, Calhoun and Felix were busy decorating Felix's home.

"So what's with Joker-boy anyway Felix?" Calhoun asked.

"Ralph? Oh he didn't want to get hit by coal on Christmas morning," he answered.

"That seems rather odd. Does that happen every year?" Calhoun wondered.

"Ever since we were plugged in." Felix replied.

"Ouch," Calhoun winced, imagining the chronic pains Ralph possibly went through.

Back in Sugar Rush, Ralph was lead to the castle with the Schweets siblings.

"Okay Ralph, we got you a room all set for when it's time for you to relax, just an FYI," Vanellope informed.

"So tell us a bit about Christmas... please," Silva asked.

Ralph began to think and said, "Okay, I'll tell ya."

He then began to explain to the girls the best he can about this big winter holiday. "...and then everybody pretends to like the fruitcake."

Silva raised her hand and asked "What's fruitcake?"

"It's supposed to be a cake made with various nuts and fruits, but it doesn't turn out so good in the end as it usually is hard as a rock and tastes nasty," Ralph answered.

"Okay. Continue please." Silva said. Ralph then mentioned Santa, much to the duo's confusion.

"Who's Santa?" they both asked.

"He's this jolly old man who lives at the North Pole, and has this list of every person on the planet. He checks this list twice to see who's naughty and who's nice, and all the nice people get presents they request via letters, and all the presents are made by his elf friends, and he delivers them via his 8 reindeer-drawn sleigh on December 24th, Christmas Eve, and he does this by going down chimneys and putting presents in stockings hung over the fireplace and under the tree while snacking on cookies and milk the kids leave for him."

"So tall round guy who climbs up stuff, and short guy who makes things. Sounds like you and Fix-It Shrimpy." Vanellope joked.

"And the people who aren't nice?" Silva asked.

"Well… the naughty people… they just end up with coal in their stockings," Ralph sighed.

"What's coal?" Silva asked, and Ralph took one lump out of his hair and showed it to them.

"And… what's this good for? And why would he give this to the naughty people?" Silva wondered.

"I have no idea." Ralph replied. "All I know is that this is only good for at least three things. 1. Making fire. 2. The rare case of making diamonds, which require intense heat and pressure. And 3. throwing at people."

"Does that happen to you a lot?" both asked.

"Well… yes. Every year since my games got plugged in, I get beaned by this stuff!" Ralph informed.

"I meant do you get this stuff in your stocking?" Silva clarified.

"No." Ralph sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing? That you're one of the nice people?"

"...dunno. But anyway, you two are good kids, so let's get a tree and some decorations and get our jolly on!" Ralph smiled.

"YEA!" Silva cheered.

* * *

Later, at one of the area where racers hung out, Rancis was talking with Taffyta, Candlehead, and Crumbelina.

"I know she's our hime and all, but why do you care Rancis?" Crumbelina asked.

"I wanna make Van-chan's first Christmas special." Rancis replied.

"Wait 'Van-chan'?" Taffyta asked.

"Don't tell us… you have a crush on her, right?" Candlehead giggled, making Rancis blush.

"Oh man… if Ralph-o finds out, you're gonna get ground into dust," Taffyta snickered. Rancis then left in his kart, muttering "Why in code's name are there more girls than boys here?!"

Back in the forest, Ralph soon wrecked down a tree with his bare fists, Silva gawking in amazement at the sight since she was not familiar with Ralph or his skills.

"Okay people, we need to get the tree to the castle..." Sour Bill said, as the tree was then loaded onto the back of a carrier truck.

"So, now what Ralph?" Vanellope asked.

"Now, it's time to get some gifts," Ralph answered.

"Gifts?" the sister asked.

"Presents; Christmas is known as the time of gift-giving for a reason," Ralph smiled.

"Cool!" Vanellope said amazed.

"Neat," Silva smiled.

Back with the Nicelanders, they were still practicing their throwing their throwing. Each was throwing at a potato sack designed to look like Ralph.

"Keep on hammering, Ralph won't know what hit him this year!" Gene shouted.

Calhoun couldn't help but peek on this for a moment before returning to her husband and whispering, "When do you think they'll find out about the Wrecker?"

"When they go to bean him in the morning honey bunches," Felix figured.

"I see," she nodded with a slight chuckle.

* * *

Back over in Sugar Rush, the castle was filled to the brim with Christmas decorations, and soon a knock came from the door, it was Rancis, holding a Christmas present.

"Hiya Rancis," Vanellope smiled.

"Hey... Van-chan," Rancis replied, almost blushing.

"So what're you doing here?" the princess/president asked.

"Christmas gift for you," Rancis said handing the gift to her.

"Wow! Thanks," she smiled, still trying to get a grasp of what Christmas is.

"No prob Van-chan," Rancis smiled.

"Van-chan?" Vanellope asked.

"...a little nickname. You don't like it?"

"It's nice. I was just asking," Vanellope replied.

"Okay," Rancis sighed in relief.

"So, have a Merry Christmas," Vanellope said with a smile as Rancis left.

* * *

Later that day…

"Hey Bill? Where're the girls now?" Ralph asked.

"Silva and Vanellope are both getting ready for bed, what about you?" Sour Bill inquired.

"Well… I'm hoping to put the girls to bed tonight," Ralph replied.

"Good luck with that," Sour Bill said as he left for his room, and Ralph saw the two girls, both staring at the fireplace.

"Oh, there you are," Ralph smiled, seeing the two.

"Hi Ralph," Silva said before she yawned.

"Sup Ralph Clause?" Vanellope asked.

"Time for you two to hit the hay," Ralph informed.

"Okay," Silva yawned.

"Oh, c'mon, do I have to big guy? I'm not gonna sleep until I see Santa," Vanellope responded, making Ralph give a light groan.

Vanellope had a small smirk, as she had a pillow by her side, Ralph sighed and took Silva in his arms. "How long until she tires out?" Ralph whispered.

"An hour, maybe an hour thirty, possible less," Silva replied.

"...Well, she'd better tire out soon, you both need to be in bed by 10:30 at the latest," Ralph added, putting Silva in her room, which she shared with Vanellope. The younger sibling fell asleep soon after Ralph put her down.

* * *

Back at Felix's place, he was just cleaning up the dishes after having a wonderful dinner with his wife. She saw him, and simply asked "Aren't you tired Fix-It?"

"Nope, I'm almost done, and then it's off to bed," as he did indeed finish before finally going to bed.

* * *

Back with Vanellope, it was 9:58, and she was struggling to stay up, but it was clear she was tired.

"Must… stay… awake. Have… to… see… San...ta…." Vanellope said, and then she fell asleep at 10:00pm. Ralph smiled and then picked her up and took her back to her room so she could sleep.

"Have a good night's sleep you two," Ralph smiled.

He then walked to his room and fell asleep almost as soon as he touched the cozy mattress, and soon, it was silent… a silent night.

Back with in Fix-It Felix Jr., the Nicelanders were ready with the coal.

"Now everyone remember the plan? Lure him out and then bean him," Gene replied.

However… after they arrived at Ralph's they saw he was nowhere in sight, and they looked around their game, and soon discovered, the wrecker was not in the game.

* * *

"RALPH! WAKE UP!" Vanellope's voice shrieked, as she and Silva ran to the room where the tree is.

"Wha-What?!" Ralph gasped, waking up. He walked down and saw their gifts under the tree, but only one for both of them.

Vanellope opened her gift first to discover, much to her surprise, a toy version of the Sengoku Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim, with the Orange & Banana Lockseeds, and the Gaim & Baron faceplates.

"Huzzah!" Vanellope said with a smile.

Then, Silva opened her gift, soon finding it was actually a huge collector's box containing all the toy Kyoryuger Henshin devices, the 10 Great Zyudenryu, Tobaspino, and all the Guardian Zyudenshi & roleplay toys, really surprising her.

"Alrighty! Let's get our Toku Spirit on!" Silva smiled.

"Alright!" Vanellope smiled as she hooked up her belt. "So which of the changers do you want to use?"

"The original of the group," she smiled, taking a Gaburevolver, and the took a ready pose.

"Henshin!"

"Brave In!"

**=ORANGE!=**

**=GABURINCHOU! PLE~ZUON!=**

"Kyoryu Change!"

=**LOCK ON!=**

With that, Silva danced to the beat of her Gaburevolver while Vanellope posed waiting for the right moment until…

"FIRE!"

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

They were both super happy as the took some poses, and Ralph clapped a bit. He then handed them gifts. Silva opened hers, revealing it to be a coloring book on Kyoryuger, making her smile.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! How'd you know I love the show so much?!" Silva said.

"Vanellope," he replied, taking a picture of her smile.

"Nice. Now to find out what I got," Vanellope smiled as she opened her gift to reveal a new pair of goggles it was teal, with blue lenses, and on the band was a label saying "Property of Sugar Rush's Best Racer: Vanellope."

She smiled and gave Ralph a hug, as a knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" Ralph wondered.

"It's Vanellope's little boyfriend," Silva teased, seeing a small camera showing that Rancis is standing at the front door.

Vanellope blushed as she approached the door.

"Hey Rancis," she smiled, as Rancis handed her a gift, which was a snowflake necklace and a letter of sorts.

"That's for you," he smiled as Vanellope opened the letter.

* * *

'_Dear Nellie-_

_I hope you have an amazing Christmas, since it is your first. I really would like it if you got everything on your list. And another thing I wish to say, even if you ignore it, is that… I love you…_

_Love, _

_Rancis'_

* * *

Vanellope is simply speechless at this, as Rancis puts the necklace on her neck.

"...Do you like the gift?" Rancis asked.

"I love it, just like you." Vanellope said with a blushing smile, as Rancis noticed something.

"Hey? Is that a mistletoe?" Rancis asked, looking at something above him.

"And that means…?" Vanellope asked confused.

"That means the two caught under the mistletoe have to kiss each other," Ralph informed nearby.

Rancis was a little nervous, but Ralph gave him a look that said "You're okay kid," and then he quickly changed it to "Hurt her, and you're dead,". Silva on the other hand had a giant smile on her face.

Then… Vanellope and Rancis kissed, and they were surprisingly passionate with the kiss, too. They split after a moment and were both happy…

* * *

Pikatwig: Aww…

KKD: Very sweet. And while this was finished very late on Christmas, I hope this gets in before the holiday ends.

Pikatwig: Yea, have a Merry Christmas everyone. Well, Just Live More. And aibou, Merry Christmas to you.

KKD: Thanks aibou, and to all of you out there reading, have a Very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and until next time, Jaa ne!


End file.
